The present invention relates to a new and improved drive apparatus which may be used to transmit force from a source of power to a driven assembly, such as a pump in an aircraft.
An aircraft may have a plurality of engines and a plurality of hydraulic pumps driven by each engine. If one of the pumps malfunctions, for example, leaks, a clutch may be operated to disconnect the malfunctioning pump from its source of power. The clutch should be resetable to the engaged condition only when the aircraft is on the ground. This prevents reengagement of the clutch while the aircraft is flying in the air and reestablishment of the transmission of drive force to the malfunctioning pump while the aircraft is flying.